vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Mercer
|-|Prototype 1= |-|Prototype 2= Summary Alex Mercer is a deceased scientist who was resurrected by the Blacklight Virus. He awoke in the GENTEK morgue with no recollection of his life other than his name and that he is a scientist, and no memory of how he achieved his powers. As a result, he begins hunting down past colleagues until it is found out that he is in fact a virus possessing Mercer's body who has been manipulated into thinking that it is, in fact, Alex Mercer. After saving New York from a nuclear bomb, Mercer loses hope in humanity altogether and begins his plan to perfect it, killing those who would try to stop him until his eventual death at the hands of James Heller. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, probably 8-B | Potentially High 7-B Name: Alex Mercer, Zeus, Prototype, DX-1118 Origin: Prototype Gender: Technically genderless, but appears as Male Age: 29 at time of death Classification: Parasitic Bioweapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Absorption, Memory Manipulation, Regeneration (High; as long as enough of his body exists he can regenerate from the molecular level), Shapeshifting, Adaptation to Pathogens, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Physical Harm (while in armor), Enhanced Senses (Including thermal vision and Blacklight detection), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Minor Flight via gliding, General Weapon Proficiency, Very minor Reactive Evolution Attack Potency: At least Building level (Casual attacks can turn human beings into literal paste), probably City Block level (Heller was able to, at base form, destroy a building of this size, namely Project Orion; Mercer should be comparable to him) | Potentially Large City level (Potentially can achieve the level of energy James Heller did at the end of the game, at which point he became a biomass the size of New York city) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Outran a UH60 Blackhawk Helicopter on foot) with at least Hypersonic reactions (Shown to be able to react to tank shells and M60 Grenade Launchers) | At least Supersonic+ (Roland, a typical Evolved, was capable of causing a sonic boom with casual movements) with Hypersonic reactions (Should be unchanged) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Effortlessly hurls tanks and helicopters long distances) | Unknown, most likely far higher (Consumed 8 Evolved; even one Evolved augments his powers immensely) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (Casually destroys helicopters and tanks with basic moves) | Unknown, probably far higher (As stated above, his consumption of Evolved makes him massively improved) Durability: At least Multi-City Block level at base (Survived the utter destruction of a base this size), probably up to City level via consumption (Survived a nuclear bomb that was implied to have been intended for New York City at point blank range) | Potentially up to City level (Assuming his power is that of Heller's, with enough absorption he could become this size) Stamina: Limitless so long as a fuel source (Biomass) is available Range: Several meters with typical attacks, can potentially reach city-wide range with tendrils with enough biomass Standard Equipment: None, can create any weapon he needs out of his body Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, even as a human he was a scientist pushing the limits of technology, as the Mercer Virus he has absorbed the intelligence of thousands of people, including military personnel; accessing the Core Hivemind makes his intelligence exponentially greater, as he is connected to the memories of all those afflicted with his virus Weaknesses: Without Biomass his regeneration is slowed to a crawl and his energy is lessened, electricity paralyzes him, Evolved Form requires Biomass supply to maintain Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Claws:' Alex's biomass is shifted into 4-digited, talon-like appendages that can be used to shred flesh and bone, cutting both the infected and military in half with a single sweep in some cases. By shoving his hand in the ground, he is able to make spikes shoot up from underground at range, with enough power to destroy M-10 Abrams tanks and tossing them dozens of feet into the air. *'Hammerfists:' Alex shifting large amounts of biomass towards the hands, large hammer-like weapons are formed that are excellent for crushing both vehicles and infantry. Sacrifices speed and accuracy for power, and destroys tanks effortlessly while crushing human enemies. Even glancing hits rattle tanks and nearby armored vehicles. Slamming them together creates shockwaves that turn humans and weaker zombies to paste. And even completely bypass Heller's Shield in Prototype 2. *'Musclemass:' Alex's arms grow more muscular, greatly increasing the effectiveness of his melee attacks. Alex doesn't lose any speed or accuracy for this power, allowing him to casually throw cars down dozens if not hundreds of city blocks at moving vehicles with ease. *'Whipfist:' Alex's arm becomes a thin, flexible, blade-edged arm that can be used to attack targets that are dozens of meters away or sweep through entire crowds of enemies. *'Blade:' Alex's arm grows into a large blade, extended past his forearm and elbow. With this he is able to slice through most enemies with ease, cutting through tank armor as if it were made of cardboard and decimating anything weaker than a Hunter, which in itself still goes down in seconds. *'Tendrils: '''By shifting a large amount of biomass towards his arms Mercer can create a set of appendages capable of lifting and tearing apart tanks, ensnaring powerful infected beasts, and even ripping large groups of enemies to shreds. *'Shield:' Alex can from a shield-like object on his left shoulder that nullifies incoming damage until it breaks. Low-high caliber ballistics are ineffective against it, instead being reflected back at the senders. And if timed precisely, it can even deflect missiles. *'Armor:' Creates a solid black carapace around Alex's body, nullifying 90% of incoming damage at the cost of reducing his mobility, rendering him incapable of gliding or dodge rolling. Can be utilized with any other power aside from the Shield. *'Adaptive Parkour:' Alex is able to run and maneuver through areas with superhuman speed and agility, instantly adapting to things such as jumping over incoming cars, running on the walls of skyscrapers, and is able to change direction mid-air and even glide through the air. *'Thermal Vision:' Alex is capable of seeing the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see enemies through walls and operate even in complete darkness. *'Infected Vision:' Alex is capable of detecting the presence of the Blacklight virus in individuals, allowing him to track infected targets easily and discern who is infected and who is not with just a glance. *'Hunting: Alex has developed a potent viral sonar sense. This sixth sense allows him to find a targets and guide himself beyond the visual spectrum on a city wide scale, allows him to see the target's nervous system. *'''Tendril Barrage: Alex sends hundreds of tendrils in all directions, impaling and consuming living things in all directions. The effective area of this attack is wide enough to cover all of Time Square. *'Biobomb:' Mercer attaches a small piece of tendrils full of biomass that expands in size, devouring anything it comes in contact with. *'Graveyard Spike:' Alex shoves his fists in the ground, and large, 15-20 foot spikes from underground shoot up around him in a span of 20-30 feet, destroying, tossing tanks to air and impaling even well-armored enemies. *'Critical Pain:' Alex pushes his hands forward, turning them into a large mass of tendrils four to five feet thick that shoot forward for 10 feet, instantly killing most enemies and destroying practically anything that is in front of him. *'Infected Creator:' Alex unleashes a spray of viral smoke on a multi-city block scale that turns living organisms caught in its radius into various infected creatures. *'Mother/Father Form': Mercer can surround himself with vast amounts of biomass, forming a large worm-like creature with three large tentacles. Capable of performing physical feats beyond Alex's base form. *'Evolved Form': With enough biomass, Alex is capable of utilizing it to increase his power to extraordinary levels of speed, strength, durability, and regeneration. *'Flash Step': By shifting Biomass into his legs, Mercer is capable of moving at speeds beyond Heller's perception in short bursts. *'Cannonball': Alex tucks and rolls, turning himself into a spiked ball. Slicing through the air at high speed to unleash a deadly splash impact on his target. The Cannonball has excellent range and tracking, making it an outstanding attack against aircrafts. *'Bulletdive Drop': From the air Alex Mercer propels himself downwards at high speeds fast for a maximum-impact splash. This move is extremely devastating as it can destroy multiple military vehicles and even buildings on impact. *'Groundshatter': Mercer pound the grounds, creating a street wiping shockwave to turn human class enemies into paste or to give himself some breathing room. He can charge it from midair to increase the force behind the attack. *'Knuckle Shockwave': Alex pound his fists together to blast opponents away from him. Not as damaging as the groundshatter, but it has a larger radius and less recovery time. Can be performed in mid air. *'Adrenaline Surge': When near death Mercer gains a moment of invulnerability and access to a free devastator attack without wasting any of his available biomass supply to turn the tables. *'Flying Kick': By ejecting biomass to propel Mercer in a specified direction at high speeds Mercer can perform a powerful kick in which he can chain unorthodox combos and techniques like: Body Surfing, Flip Kick, Snap Kick etc. *'Palm Slam': Mercer moves his arm forward with so much force that it can generate a small and focused shockwave that clears enemies in his path with a directed force attack. *'Shockwave': By exerting surplus supply of biomass into his legs, Mercer can cause a tremendous shockwaves that covers entire streets even takes objects like trucks and APCs into the air, nearly destroying them in the process. *'Razor Spikes': When in danger, Mercer can call upon a set of steel like spikes to come out from his body to impale anything in near physical contact, similar to a porcupine. *'Physical Infection': Mercer can infect people or objects with physical contact if he wills himself to. Key: Prototype | Prototype 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parasites Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Deceased Characters Category:Prototype Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Adaptation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Genderless